Dreamt Bliss
by kittykatkullen
Summary: Fred doesn't die during the war but he might as well have; follow Fred through his dreams while someone waits on the other side, calling him home. But home to what?; he thinks his dreams might be better than what's in the real world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters; only pull the strings with my imagination. **

Dreamt Bliss - Chapter One: The Memory

_I sat perfectly still, trying not to breathe as Molly Weasley waved her wand viciously around the small but packed kitchen. While, I desperately wanted to help each previous offer had been rebutted with a quick flick of her wand which gently pushed me into the chair I'm currently sitting in. Watching the matriarch cook was an amazing sight, pots and pans flying, all bubbling or self-stirring, creating a whole range of foods that I could never accomplish...well, I probably could but I would be stuck in the library for weeks! _

_A slight commotion on the stairs to my left caused me to break my concentration and looked up. A flash of red hair fell, laughing, down the rickety steps; stopping when his eyes caught the mayhem that the kitchen held. Looking towards me, he lifted his finger to his lips and winked, motioning me to remain silent as he crept across the floor heading for the door. _

_"__George?! Would you please get over here and carry those potatoes into the Garden!" Molly Weasley cried out franticly towards one of her many sons. Muttering and ringing her hands, "people will be here soon". The boy in question wanders past her with no recollection of the mention of his name until his mother again screams "George!". _

_Turning the boy, or I should say man, threw her a withering look, his eyebrow raised in delighted protest. However just before he opened his mouth I found myself answering, "Mrs Weasley, that Fred!". _

_A slighting blushing Mrs Weasley stuttered out "oh my, sorry Fred dear, but would you mind taking these out". Fred, meanwhile, was frozen in his spot, staring at me, his mouth slightly gapping. Finding this rather uncomfortable I jumped up, rushing to Mrs Weasley's side and grabbing the pot of steaming potatoes off her and almost running from the kitchen. Once escaped of Fred's stare I let out a sigh of relief. _

_Walking steadily towards the covered table, set for around 100 guests, I desperately tried to not drop the large bowl. However I had only got a few feet from the front door when strong hands grabbed me by the waist and lifted me into the air. _

_"__My, my Hermione, what do we have here, this is meant to be my job"_

_"__Fred, get your hands off me and put me down!"_

_"__No I shan't" wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me closer to him. I gasped as my side hit a strong and muscled upper chest, I also realised that I was encased in warm, sculptured arms. "This was meant to be my job Miss Granger" _

_I shuddered gently at his use of my name, surprising the both of us as his brown eyes widen in recognition of my reaction. Feeling slightly embarrassed I retorted "Well actually Fred, It was meant to be George's job" _

_He chuckled against me, causing me to bounce against his defined chest. My brain was in over drive and I needed to be free of this muscled, ginger god before I did something I'd regret! I began to squirm, "let me down Fred! Let me down right now! I have things to do! I have to help your mother, get ready, help Ginny get ready, find Ron's tie!" _

_His face darkened as my protest continued; finally at the mention of Ron's name he dropped me to the ground, almost making me drop the pot of potatoes. He caught the bottom of the bowl in his hand, "Running around after little Ronniekins are you?! He is more than capable of finding his own tie 'Mione" _

_I stood there staring after him as he walked the rest of the way towards the almost fully laden table. He dumped the hot pot in a space amongst the mountains of food, then looked at his hand, frowned, then suddenly waved it around in the air, he stared at it again, and, sighing, he turned back towards me. He didn't say a word as he returned; only holding his hand out. It was red and sore. _

_"__You shouldn't have held the pot from the bottom! Look at your hand! Come here" I grabbed him by the wrist pulling him onto the ground. With a flick of my wand I produced a bowl of warm, medicated water. I gently slid Fred's hand into the liquid, he gasped in pain. I looked up at him with a sympathetic face and ran my finger tips over his forearm. Softly working my fingers up and down the inside of his wrist; I didn't even realise I was doing it till Fred's breathing began to deepen and I felt his smouldering stare on my face. My hand jumped and I blushed; rising quickly I muttered an apology and started back towards the house without looking at him. _

_As I turned away I felt a strong, large hand grab my waist. I was suddenly pulled into a warm body; I found myself moulding to it and wrapping my arms around Fred's waist. Fred's arms went around my shoulders pulling me even closer; I could feel every part of his chest pressing into my soft front. _

_"__Thank you Hermione; you made it feel much better" _

_This somehow sounded incredibly dirty in my mind, and I thought 'I bet I could make you feel even better if we were naked'. I jumped back from his embrace at this thought and blushed incredibly brightly! _

_"__You're welcome" I squeaked, before rushing back inside. _

That was the first time I, Hermione Jane Granger, had ever felt sexually attracted to Fred Weasley. And it sure wasn't the last; that night I remember being nicely tipsy after the family gathering and lying in bed making _myself_ feel better; using Fred Weasley as a stimulus.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about the late update, been rather busy! Please enjoy _

Chapter two – Fred's Bed

He lay there, serene and peaceful, his red head bright against the crisp white pillow. His breathing steady, it was almost as if he was asleep. The commotion had died down now and I was the only one left at his side. As soon as he had fallen during our fight against Voldemort it was as if time had frozen; he had been placed in the Great Hall while family and friends flocked to his side in sheds of tears. It was only as I was slowly walking through the many bodies and broken children that I saw him; George silently screaming, draped over his twin's body, I had started running towards him. As I approached George moved back slightly to let me see him. Fred lay broken before me. I had flung myself onto of his body, tears streaming down my face while George placed a comforting hand on my back. He had been the only one to guess my feelings towards him (apart from Ginny, who I had told). Just as I was about to pull away to envelope George in a bone crushing hug I felt movement beneath me, he was breathing.

After that everything was a blur; medics, St Mungos, family, medi witches. However all anyone cared about was that Fred was alive. Although he was in a deep coma and they didn't know if he'd ever wake up.

Having just taken over 'Fred Watch' from George I placed my bag down on the side, grabbing a book from my little collection I had left in his room over the last few weeks. Configuring the rather uncomfortable chair next to Fred's bed into a lush arm chair I curled up and began to read. Firstly glancing up at Fred's face and announcing

"Its Hermione watch now, I sent George home, didn't look like he'd slept in days" silence "...please wake up soon"

Fred didn't reply, even though I desperately wanted him to. His pale freckled face did not move; his smile didn't appear, his eyes didn't open to dance and twinkle in my direction. Hid handsome toned body would stay the same however; Medi Witches had seen to that. However I didn't care about that, nobody did, I just wanted him to wake up, so I could tell him how I felt. I couldn't before the accident because I was too scared that he'd laugh at me and take it as a joke; but now I wish I had, because live is so short, you've got to grab it by the reins and run with it.

Fred was suspended in darkness. However he was not afraid, which was strange because he remember he did not like the dark. Though he was safe; that he was sure of, because his love was there. She was here to look after him on his journey. To where, he did not know, but he trusted her with all his heart, a thing he only came to realise a few years ago, and that he would follow her anywhere she lead him.


End file.
